Snatches
by Vampiric Charms
Summary: There is never a dull day at the morgue, that's for sure.  Random Jordan/Woody fluff.  Complete.


**Just a random little thing that came to me during a rerun. Is there still anyone reading here?**

* * *

><p><strong>Snatches<strong>

There was a sharp knock on the door frame of her office, and Jordan looked up from where she was standing over her desk sorting through some papers to shove into the leather bag in her chair. Woody was standing there beaming at her, oblivious to everything else going on out in the hallways.

"It's seven thirty in the morning," she scowled, pretending to be irritable as she eyed the paper coffee cup in his hand. "What are you so cheerful about?"

Woody just shrugged. "We caught the creep who had been kidnapping those kids on the north side of the city. Everyone was returned home safely." He looked around her office - a room he already knew very well - before turning his gaze back to her. "You look nice today."

"Thanks." She chuckled, glancing down at the expensive grey suit she'd been forced to buy the day before. "Garret somehow talked me into taking over his speech at that medical convention in town this week - something about the 'wonders of technology'. More Nigel's purview than mine; I don't have a clue what I'm going to say yet. I have to be there all day, too." She sighed and shook her head, lowering her voice to add conspiratorially, "Really, though, Garret's just trying to get rid of me today."

"What? Why?"

Jordan walked toward him and held out her hand. Woody obligingly gave her his coffee without a second thought. "There's someone coming in this morning to ID a body. _Another _one. And she, um, has a restraining order against me," she explained, sipping the warm drink and looking away as he began to laugh. "It's really not funny," she said, but she was laughing, too.

"So what did you do to her?" Woody asked, horribly amused by this new information.

"She was my neighbor, actually, back when I first moved out here. Her husband was involved in a crime ring and when he came through the morgue...I lost my temper with her, trying to find out why he was dead, what he was involved in, all that stuff. It didn't turn out well."

"You? Lose your temper?" He took his coffee back and moved the cup away when she made another grab for it. "There must have been some mistake."

Jordan glared at him and, giving up on getting the coffee again, sauntered back to her desk to find a different paper. "Ha, ha." She suddenly stooped and grabbed her bag, holding up one hand as she used the other to push the heavy bag onto her shoulder. "I'm just leaving. Promise."

Garret appeared behind Woody, making the detective move into the office to stay out of his way. His eyebrows narrowed when he saw that they had been chatting. "You'd better be. I told you not to come in today. At all."

"Relax," she muttered, grinning devilishly. "I'll be gone before Mrs. What's-Her-Name gets here."

Her boss frowned in frustration, unenthused by her joking and not trying to hide it. "Take the service elevator; she's already on her way up."

She watched him stalk away before turning back to Woody. "Guess that's my cue." She flashed him a small smile and started toward the door. "I'll see you later. If I survive this ridiculous conference, anyway."

"Hey, Jordan -" He reached out and touched her arm, stopping her retreat. She met his eyes expectantly. "Do you want to get dinner tonight?"

"Oh, uh..." Her hesitation was obvious as she stared at him, trying to think of the right thing to say. "It'll probably be kind of late."

"That's okay. I could bring over some take-out."

Another long moment of silence, but then her lips twitched upwards at the corners. "Sure, okay."

"Great." Woody let go of her arm and stood back, his face bright. "Just give me a call when you're done. You really do look nice today."

A very faint blush rose high in her cheeks from the sincerity in his words. "Thanks." She gave him one last grin and then turned to go down the hallway toward the public elevators.

"Um, Jordan, didn't Doctor Macy tell you to go out the back?"

"And risk ruining this new suit?" She gestured dramatically to the fancy getup she was wearing and shook her head. "I don't think so."

She didn't give a damn about the suit and they both knew it. Woody chuckled, leaning against the wall and watching the way her hips swayed as she walked purposefully away. Sure enough, about a minute later a high-pitched and very angry yell rang through the hall, followed by Jordan's defiant condolences and Garret's furious voice forcing her onto the elevator.

Never a dull day, that was for sure.


End file.
